Senpai, Thank You!
by BlueLaLa04
Summary: "Maba ya?" Tanya Naru-senpai sambil menggeser posisinya merapat pada tubuhku. Yaiyalah maba! Jelas-jelas megang map beginian. AU,OOC,Gak pakek EYD,ANCUR! GAK LUCU! Cover bukan punya saya :).


NARUTO punyanya mas Masashi Kishimoto

"**Senpai, Thank you!"**

By BlueLala04

Warning: AU,OOC,Aneh, gak pakek EYD.

Kata papan pengumumannya sih habis nyelesain pembayaran, langsung ke kampus 2 buat daftar OSPEK. Nah masalahnya, aku ini anak rantauan dari luar Konoha. Aku gak tahu menahu soal kampus yang udah menerimaku sebagai mahasiswa ini. Sama sekali GAK TAHU! Mana kampus 1 sampai kampus 3 nya pencar-pencar lagi. Mencar-mencarnya jauh pula. Aku dateng kesini aja naik kereta sendirian. Nyampe stasiun Konoha langsung pasang muka sok normal padahal aslinya bingung ini harus kemana... harus kemana...

Mana nenteng-nenteng uang _cash_ yang jumlahnya gede lagi. Semua gara-gara error nya pin yang kudapatkan dari pihak kampus untuk melakukan pembayaran kuliah di bank yang ada di kota asalku. Kemaren sih pihak kampus telepon, katanya bisa bayar di bank X seluruh Negeri. Eh pas kemaren waktu mau bayar di bank malah gak bisa. Suruh konfirmasi ke pihak kampus lalu melakukan pembayaran di bank kampus! Ribet amat.

Frustasi melanda, aku jadi ingat Kak Sakura. Dia teman yang kukenal via facebook dan kami menyempatkan diri bertemu untuk berbagi isi laptop hahaha. Dia terlampau sering berkelana sendirian alias nge gembel, dia punya jurus jitu jika mendarat di tempat yang sama sekali kita gak tahu.

"Gunakan mulut dek. Pake senyum manis. Jangan kelihatan bingung ntar malah di jahatin. Pasang muka ramah dan gak nantang. Jangan lupa ucapkan tengkyu kalo udah dikasih jawaban. Walaupun jawabannya 'Maaf mbak, saya gak tahu'" Gitu kata kak Sakura. Aku sih iya-iya aja deh sama usulnya yang jitu. Buktinya sekarang aku udah nyampe kampus 1. Semuanya beres termasuk pengisian identitas, penyerahan berkas-berkas penting, dan pembayaran uang kuliah. Walaupun antri dari jam 8 pagi sampe jam setengah 12 siang –Aku nyampe di stasiun Konoha jam 6 pagi, 2 jam nyasar akhirnya nyampe kampus jam 8 tepat—. Rasanya tuh lega banget akhirnya uang-uang itu... tanggung jawab besar itu sudah lepas dari tanganku. Arigatou Kami-sama.

Sekarang bagaimana caranya aku bisa nyampe kampus 2 dan kampus 3 sebelum jam 3 sore? Soalnya menurut info, pendaftaran OSPEK ditutup sampai jam 3 sore. Yah walaupun besok masih bisa daftar lagi sih karena batas pendaftaran masih 2 minggu lagi. Tapi Otou-san berpesan kalau aku harus pulang hari ini. Mana kereta terakhir itu jam setengah 4 sore. Habislah aku kalau misalnya hari ini belum beres semua. Bahkan aku juga menolak tawaran Otou-san untuk mengantarku ke kampus. Lah dia aja gak tahu jalan. Nanti kalau nyasar kan ribet sekali. Otou-san juga gampang marah-marah dan gengsi nanya sama orang. Kan kacau banget kalau dia ikut?

Tapi otou-san kan bawa mobil...

Aduh pengen nangis rasanya.

"Ya. he-eh. Naru pulang besok kalau udah beres semua. Masih lama kok masuk kuliahnya. He-eh 2 minggu lagi" kutolekan kepala ke samping kanan. Masih banyak Maba yang antri di depan ruang BAAK, kebanyakan mereka menunggu dengan duduk selonjoran di lantai sama sepertiku. Dan disebelahku ada mas-mas cowok dengan rambut kuning jegrak pake jaket item sambil memainkan kursor laptop di pangkuannya. Suaranya keras banget pas nerima telpon. Aduh pengen ketawa deh. Dia Maba juga kah? Dari luar Konoha juga gak ya? atau dari Konoha? Nanti abis dia telponan aku mau modus tanya-tanya ah. Ganteng soalnya hehehehe.

"Iya semuanya udah beres kok mah. Sekarang Naru mau ke kampus 2. Ngebantu temen-temen panitia OSPEK. Katanya ribet banyak yang daftar tapi yang jaga cuma 3 orang"

Mataku melotot lebar di balik poni panjangku. HAH?! Dia kakak senior! Senpai! Aduh kukira dia Maba juga. Oh! Dan yang paling bikin kaget, ternyata Naru-senpai –dia menyebut dirinya Naru pas telponan— mau ke kampus 2! Aduh kalau bisa aku minta tolong.

Tapi malu!

Dia ganteng banget sih! Makin gak keluar dong suaraku kalo ngomong sama dia!

Apalagi kalau aku nyoba ngomong duluan.

Duh dek!

Alhasil aku Cuma diam memperhatikan Naru-senpai yang sibuk menunggu laptopnya _shutdown_. Andaikan aja dia mau menolongku. Aku langsung bisa pulang hari ini. Kami-sama!

"Ya?" ASTAGA! Aku kaget tiba-tiba manik mata birunya bertemu pandang denganku. Memandangku dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Langsung saja aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke map yang kupegang dengan erat. Aduh ketahuan deh ngeliatinnya. Malu!

Aku mau pulang aja. Huhuhuhu

Aku tetap menunduk sambil memejamkan mata. Aku tahu Naru-senpai masih memperhatikanku. Eh bukan, dia memperhatikan map yang sekarang aku pegang. Map kuning cerah bertuliskan "Penerimaan Mahasiswa Baru Universitas Konohagakure".

"Maba ya?" Tanya Naru-senpai sambil menggeser posisinya merapat pada tubuhku. Yaiyalah maba! Jelas-jelas megang map beginian.

"I-iya se-senpai" Jawabku gagap. Duh kumat kan. Kenapa mulutku gak pernah se frontal kata hatiku.

"Oh pantes mukanya kayak orang bingung. Udah beres urusannya?" Tanya Naru-senpai lagi yang membuat aku sesak nafas. Kenapa sesak nafas? Yaiyalah dengan lancangnya dia merebut map yang aku pegang. Mana aku bisa nyium bau badannya lagi. Cowok banget! Baunya enak banget!

"E-eh? U-udah Sen-senpai. Ting-tinggal daftar o-ospek" jawabku kalap. Aduh mana dia buka-buka isi mapnya. Ada fotokopi ijazah SMA ku lagi! Kan jelek! Poninya kependekan!

Duh Naru-senpai! Pengen ku tendang aja nih.

"SMA N 1 Sunagakure? Wih jauh-jauh kamu kesini? Sendirian?" Tanya Naru-senpai lagi sambil memandang ijazahku. Lalu mengubek-ngubek isi map dan menemukan fotoku yang dibungkus plastik kecil. Kampretos banget nih senior.

"A-ano. Senpai jangan dilihat-lihat g-gitu" Aku mengecilkan suaraku yang mulai meninggi. "I-iya aku se-sendirian na-naik kereta dari S-Suna"

"Oh. Enggak. Maksudnya kamu dari stasiunnya naik apa?" Akhirnya Naru-senpai mengembalikan mapku. Aku bernafas lega. Huft~

"Na-naik bu-bus, Senpai. T-tapi nyasarnya ja-jauh jad-jadinya jalan k-kaki" Jawabku jujur. Aduh malu aku.

"Hahahaha udah ketebak. Pasti salah turun halte kan? Muternya jauh banget loh. Oh iya tadi aku sempat liat kwitansi pembayarannya berarti udah beres kan? Tinggal daftar ospek dong. Oiya jangan lupa kwitansinya di fotokopi 10 lembar ya. sama bawa foto 3x4 buat daftar ospeknya. Semangat adek!" Cerocos Naru-senpai panjang lebar diakhiri dengan mengacak rambutku. Lalu dia pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Naru-senpai tega banget!

Kenapa gak boncengin aku ke kampus 2 kak?! Kamu kan panitianya!

Dengan kesal aku merapikan rambutku dengan tangan. Mana gak bawa sisir lagi. Tega banget Naru-senpai. Tega! Tega!

Yah daripada aku kelamaan menggerutu disini, mendingan aku motokopi kwitansi ini deh. Siapa tahu yang punya potokopian mau ngasih tau jalan ke kampus 2.

* * *

"6..7..8..9..10! Yak!" Aku bergumam sambil menghitung kertas hasil fotokopian kwitansi pembayaran. Kata mas-mas tukang fotokopi sih kampus 2 gak jauh dari sini. Kalo pake motor.

Yaelah! Sama aja jauh kalo jalan kaki. Aku gak mau buang-buang uang buat bayar taxi atau ojek. Mahal! Mending buat beli makan deh. Soalnya sekarang laper banget.

Dengan tatapan sedih aku memandang jalan raya depan kampus yang ramai. Yah kalau aku udah dapet kost disini pasti aku bawa motor juga. Masalah gak apal jalan sih gak apa-apa yang penting ada motor.

Dan ada mulut, kata Kak Sakura.

"Hinata-chan!" Aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku dengan nada yang riang-riang gitu. Khas Naru-senpai.

Loh? Naru-senpai?

Kulihat dia menghampiriku dengan motor Ninja orangenya. Tangan kirinya membawa helm berwarna hitam mengkilat. Aku heran sebentar. Loh kok balik lagi? Bukannya mau ke kampus 2?

Mungkin tahu aku memandangnya dengan tatapan heran sekaligus sinis, Naru-senpai nyengir sambil menyodorkan helm hitam itu. Tambah heranlah aku.

"Udah selesai kan motokopinya? Yuk aku anter ke kampus 2. Nih dipake helmnya" Kata Naru-senpai ramah. Mataku berkaca-kaca. Ternyata... ternyata...

"Hiks A-arigatou."

* * *

"Tanda tangan disini" Perintah Naru-senpai sambil menunjuk tempat yang harus kutandatangani di kwitansi itu. Aku menurut, lalu membubuhkan tanda tangan disertai nama terang.

"Wuih cakepnya tulisan kamu. Sini foto 3x4 nya 2 lembar" Aku sedikit merona malu saat Naru-senpai memuji tulisan tanganku. Malu-malu aku menyerahkan fotoku. Kulihat Naru-senpai dengan hati-hati menempelkan fotoku ke formulir pendaftaran OSPEK.

"Nah, isi identitas kamu lengkap sama alamat-alamatnya" Perintah Naru-senpai lagi. Aku menurut. Kulirik sekilas Naru-senpai sibuk dengan HP nya. Dan disebelah Naru-senpai ada lelaki yang menurutku sih lebih ganteng dari Naru-senpai yang sedang memandu Maba cewek disebelahku mengisi tanda tangan dan blablabla pokoknya sama kayak aku tadi. Bedanya cewek disebelahku ini malah ngeliatin Sasuke-senpai – aku tahu namanya pas Naru-senpai memanggil dia dan Shikamaru-senpai yang duduk disebelah Sasuke-senpai—dengan tatapan memuja nya. Aku mendengus geli lalu fokus kembali mengisi formulir pendaftaran.

Hening.

Aku kok ngerasa kalau Naru-senpai lagi ngeliatin aku?

Duh cuek aja deh. Yang penting ini selesai terus ke kampus 3. Terus pulang deh.

Eh makan dulu aja. Ntar cari di stasiun.

"U-udah S-senpai" kataku sambil menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran ke Naru senpai. Aku enggak berani melihat ke wajah senpai. Malu! Aku tahu kok kamu ngeliatin aku terus, senpai!

"Okedeh. Tanda tangan lagi disini. Kasih nama lengkap juga yang rapi ya!" Perintah Naru-senpai lagi sambil menyodorkan kertas putih kosong. Aku sempat heran tapi aku menurut saja. Yosh!

"Nah dengerin baik-baik. OSPEK dimulai tanggal 8 ya. Perlengkapan OSPEK bisa kamu ambil tanggal 6 jam 8 sampai jam 3 sore disini. Ini daftar yang harus kamu bawa pas OSPEK. Nah nanti kita ke kampus 3 ya soalnya kamu kan FKIP. Nanti kamu daftar lagi OSPEK fakultas" Naru-senpai mengingatkanku sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas kecil berisi hal-hal yang harus dipersiapkan pas OSPEK lengkap dengan tanggal-tanggal pentingnya. Aku mengangguk senang. Kutatap mata Naru-senpai dalam-dalam. Walaupun kamu menyebalkan, tapi terimakasih senpai. Kamu baik banget.

"S-senpai"

"Ya?"

"Arigatou"

* * *

Perjalanan menuju kampus 3 dimulai. Kata Naru-senpai, memang jarak dari kampus utama ke kampus 3 lumayan jauh. Dan selalu macet panjang pas lampu merah, sepeti sekarang. Aku agak ngeri dengan cara Naru-senpai mengendarai motornya. Melewati celah-celah sempit antara mobil disebelah kananku dan bus pariwisata yang gede banget disebelah kiriku. Duh senpai! Untung aku enggak gendut.

"Hinata?" Panggil Naruto-senpai. Suaranya machonya jadi agak teredam karena tertutupi kaca helmnya. Entah kenapa malah bikin aku deg-degan. Duh aku mulai lebay.

"Ya?" jawabku sambil agak memajukan kepalaku ke samping kiri Naru-senpai.

"Kereta ke Suna nya jam berapa?"

"Kira-kira sekitar Jam setengah 4, senpai. Kenapa?"

"Weh? Udah gak gagap lagi nih? Mau makan dulu atau langsung ke kampus 3?" Aku kaget. Iya ya? padahal tadi udah kayak orang keselek susah ngomong.

"Ke kampus 3 dulu aja senpai. Selesain semuanya. Nanti pas pulang kita langsung cari makan"

"Okedeh" Jawab Naru-senpai sebelum menggas motornya membelah jalanan padat Konoha. Samar-samar aku bisa mencium aroma maskulin dari punggung senpai. Hmm~

* * *

Karena Naru-senpai bukan dari FKIP, jadi waktu aku mendaftar OSPEK Fakultas Naru-senpai menungguku di tempat parkir. Yang meladeni pendaftaran OSPEK Fakultas adalah Shino-senpai yang menurutku agak menyeramkan. Dia ngirit banget ngomongnya! Dan aku juga gak begitu paham apa yang dijelaskannya. Untungnya Tenten-senpai yang menjelaskan semuanya dengan heboh. Oh iya! Tenten-senpai ini pacarnya Neji-ni yang sekarang sedang menjalani petukaran pelajar ke Afrika. Aku baru tahu kalau Tenten-senpai juga kuliah disini. Duh adek ipar kudet.

"Loh Hinata? Kamu daftar disini? Kamu kok gak bilang? Kamu kesini sendirian?" Tanya Tenten-senpai bertubi-tubi dengan nada riang. Duh aku lega sekali bisa bertemu Tenten-senpai.

"Iya Senpai. Aku malah gak tau senpai kuliah disini hehehehe maaf ya. Neji-nii kan lagi keluar negeri. Juga kalau Otou-san yang nganter malah akhirnya gak sampe-sampe" Jawabku. Tenten-senpai tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk.

"Oh iya! Kamu pulangnya gimana? Mau aku anterin? Tapi kamu mau nunggu aku dulu gak? Soalnya mau ngurusin pendaftaran sampai jam 3 sore" Tawar Tenten-senpai. Aku menolak halus.

"Naik kereta, senpai. Aduh gak usah repot-repot. Aku udah sama Naru-senpai" Jawabku. Tenten senpai mengangguk lega.

"Syukurlah kamu punya kenalan. Yasudah ini kwitansinya disimpan baik-baik ya. Terus keperluan OSPEK FKIP bisa kamu ambil tanggal 10. Pulangnya hati-hati ya, Hinata"

"Iya Senpai. Makasih ya" Ucapku berpamitan dengan Tenten-senpai. Kulirik jam tanganku, masih jam 2 lebih sedikit. Oke agenda berikutnya adalah makan, lalu pulang. Kulihat Naru-senpai masih setia duduk diatas motor ninjanya.

"Senpai!" Panggilku. Naru-senpai menoleh lalu menyodorkan helm hitam kepadaku sambil tersenyum. Duh ganteng!

"Gimana? Udah selesai?" Tanya Naru-senpai kepo. Aku mengangguk lalu memasang helm dan naik ke atas motor.

"Oke! Kita makan dulu. Mau yang murah? Mahal? Atau yang standar?"

"Terserah senpai deh. Hari ini aku traktir deh karena udah mau nolongin aku"

"Eh beneran? Okedeh!"

* * *

Aku agak bingung sama seleranya Naru-senpai. Panas-panas gini malah makan ramen panas. Mana minumnya juga teh panas. Duh senpai kamu kan jadi keringetan gitu.

"Senpai" Panggilku pelan. Takut ganggu soalnya dia lagi asyik sama mangkok ramennya yang kedua. Dan... dia gak denger!

"Senpai!" Panggilku agak keras. Lalu dia menoleh. Aku terkikik geli melihat wajahnya yang memerah karena panasnya ramen. Aku menyodorkan saputangan.

"Keringatnya senpai nanti masuk ke mangkok ramen loh. Di lap dulu senpai" Naru-senpai menerima saputanganku lalu mengelapkannya ke dahi Naru-senpai.

"Wah hahaha. Terimakasih Hinata-chan. Kamu perhatian banget deh. Ini mau langsung dikembalikan atau aku cuci dulu?"

"B-buat se-senpai saja!" BLUSH! Malu aku! Dibilang perhatian. Duh senpai aku jadi GE-ER deh. Buru-buru aku melahap ramen miso yang sudah habis setengah dihadapanku. Untuk beberapa menit kami konsentrasi dengan makanan masing-masing.

Akhirnya aku selesai setelah menyeruput kuah ramen terakhir. Kami-sama! Terimakasih atas makanannya!

"Nah Hinata, kita duduk dulu sebentar ya disini. Baru makan soalnya. Gak enak kalo langsung gerak-gerak" Kata Naru-senpai.

"Iya Senpai" Jawabku kalem. Lalu kami diam. Dan aku tahu kalo Naru-senpai ini hobi banget ngeliatin aku. Aku Cuma menunduk.

"Kamu rencananya mau kost dimana, Hinata?" Tanya Naru-senpai memecah keheningan. Aku mendongak

"Aku belum tahu senpai. Soalnya aku baru ke Konoha hari ini. Dan aku gak tahu menahu soal tempat kost yang dekat dengan kampus"

"Waduh. Kamu harus cepetan nyari keburu penuh semua yang didekat kampus. Kamu ke Konoha lagi kapan?" Wanti-wanti Naru-senpai. Lantas pun aku jadi panik

"Duh gimana ya senpai. Kayaknya aku bakalan ke sini lagi pas pengambilan keperluan OSPEK itu deh" Jawabku bingung.

"Yaudah nanti aku bantuin tanya sama temenku ya. Aku minta nomor hapemu biar gampang ngehubunginnya" Kata Naru-senpai sambil membuka _lockscreen_ HP nya.

"Makasih banget ya Naru-senpai" Akupun menyebutkan nomor HP ku.

"Hahaha kamu kayak Ibuku aja manggilnya Naru. Nama lengkapku Naruto Uzumaki. Panggil Naruto-senpai dengan gaya yang imut yaaa" Canda Naruto senpai yang langsung membuatku tertawa pelan. Aduh senpai!

"Siap! Naruto-senpai!" Jawabku riang. Naruto-senpai tersenyum.

"Ternyata kamu itu lucu ya. kupikir kamu pemalu tingkat dewi" Tawa Naruto-senpai. Aku hanya menunduk malu.

"Oiya. Kamu ada akun Instagram?"

"A-ada. Kenapa senpai?" Dan aku tahu ada modus terselubung dibalik ini.

* * *

"Naruto-senpai, beneran gak apa-apa? Makasih banget loh ya udah nolongin aku."Aku masih mencoba memaksa senpai menerima uangku. Pas makan ramen tadi Naruto-senpai malah gak mau dibayarin. Katanya gak mau ditraktir cewek. Apaan sih! Aku kan jadi makin berhutang budi.

"Udah uangnya ditabung aja ya adek manis. Aku tulus kok nolongin anak ayam nyasar kayak kamu. Hehehe. Udah cepetan masuk! Keburu tiket keretanya abis" Tolak Naruto-senpai. Aku memasang wajah sebal. Tapi akhirnya aku menurut. Tiba-tiba Naruto senpai mencubit hidungku.

"AWW! Sakit, senpai!" Teriakku pura-pura kesal. Naruto senpai hanya tersenyum.

"Udah buruan!" Naruto senpai mendorongku memasuki stasiun kereta. Akhirnya kami berpisah. Aku melambai pada Naruto-senpai.

"Terimakasih ya!" Teriakku.

* * *

Kira-kira setengah jam lagi kereta yang aku tumpangi akan berhenti stasiun Sunagakure. Jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 sore. Wah sudah berapa lama aku tidur nih?

Kalau dipikir-pikir Naruto-senpai benar-benar orang yang baik dan lucu. Aduh sejak pertama ngeliatin aja udah memikat hati banget kayak gitu kok. Hehehe ada ya orang sebaik dia. Aku jadi suka.

BLUSH

Duh malu.

Kurasakan HP ku bergetar. Ternyata banyak sekali SMS masuk dan semuanya dari Otou-san. Sisanya adalah _notification_ dari Instagram.

EH? NarutOrange menandai dalam sebuah foto?

Itu adalah foto tanda tanganku tadi! Dan saputangan yang aku kasih ke Naruto-senpai!

_'Walaupun hari ini melelahkan, tapi juga terasa menyenangkan. Hehehe sampai ketemu pas OSPEK Hinata-chan. Aku benar-benar menunggumu'_

DEG.

=END=

* * *

**FINALLY SELESAI JUGA!. 2503 words. Fanfict yang paling panjang dibandingkan 'Kok Banyak Banget Sih?' dan 'I Hope'. SPECIAL NARUHINA BUAT SYUKURAN AKU JADI MABA ALHAMDULILLAH! Kerja kerasku akan dimulai sekarang. Seperti kata senpai-senpai kalau kuliah itu...**

**Maaf kalau agak hancur bahasanya. Ini semacam curhatan ya bukan FF jadi bahasanya agak suka-suka author. Mohon dimaklumi. Dan terimakasih lagi kalau mau mengoreksi. Ripiu ripiu please.**

**TERIMAKASIH**

**Sign, **

**BlueLaLa04**

**Yogyakarta, 26 Agustus 2014**


End file.
